doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Art Sound México
México |estado = Activo solamente por mezclas de audios o retakes |wikipedia = Art Sound México }}[[Archivo:ArtSound_fachada.jpg|thumb|241 px|Unos estudios de Art Sound México en América #32]] Art Sound México (o Art Sound, Inc. '''resumido) es una empresa mexicana de doblaje al español, traducción de diálogos, post-producción de audio y subtitulaje. Perteneciente al reconocido «Grupo Macías», que cuenta con 45 años de experiencia, iniciando sus operaciones en '''Sono-Mex Doblajes en el año 1968, siendo cuna de célebres actores del medio. Ubicada en la Ciudad de México. Las salas de grabación, instalaciones y oficinas se encontraban ubicadas en la calle de América número 32, en la colonia "Parque San Andrés" de Coyoacán. También cuenta con estudios y oficinas en Miami, Florida, EE. UU. y Sao Paulo, Brasil, bajo el nombre de Le Sound-Sonomex o Macias Audiovisual. Además de tener una relación laboral con el sindicato A.N.D.A.. Art Sound México cuenta con una plantilla de reconocidos directores de doblaje como: Jorge Roig, Rocío Garcel, Eduardo Tejedo, Love Santini, Carlos Becerril, Pedro D'Aguillón Jr., Marcos Patiño, Maru Guzmán, Eduardo Garza, Rebeca Patiño, María Fernanda Morales, Laura Torres, Rocío Prado y Toni Rodríguez. Además cuenta con un amplio catálogo de actores y voces. Entre sus trabajos y proyectos muy conocidos realizados ahí, destacaron telenovelas brasileñas, series de televisión, dibujos animados, películas y anime. 270pxLogo_icarly.jpg|iCarly, uno de sus trabajos más conocidos doblados por el estudio BigBangTheory.jpg|La teoría del Big Bang, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos DJ2.jpg|Drake & Josh, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos Naruto.jpg|Naruto, uno de sus trabajos de anime más conocidos Poster Bleach 0000012 1280x.png|Bleach, otro de sus trabajos de anime más conocidos Two_and_a_half_men.jpg|Dos hombres y medio (Temps. 1-4, 11-12) Zoey - Elenco.jpg|Zoey 101. VEC6EPcDY99ztu0.jpg|Súper natural (Temp. 3) Anubis.png|El misterio de Anubis. WENDELL VS VINNIE.jpg|Wendell y Vinnie. Sam-cat-vol-1-cover-poster-artwork.jpg|Sam & Cat. The thunder.jpg|The Thundermans (Eps. 1-58) PLLTimejumptitle.png|Lindas mentirosas. ArrowS4.jpg|Flecha (Temp. 1-4) Ajafjldjaf.jpg|Rocket Power (Temps. 1-2) Waysidetv.jpg|Escuela Wayside. TUFFPuppyPoster.jpg|T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Franklint.jpg|Franklin. Rolie polie olie.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie. Grotescologia.jpg|Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. CelebrityDeathmatch.jpg|Celebrity Deathmatch. LooneyTunesWallpaper800.jpg|Looney Tunes (redoblaje, cuarta etapa y demás producciones de la franquicia) 250px-Friends_titles.jpg|Amigos Smallville.png|Smallville (Temps. 1-7) Bob-the-builder.jpg|Bob el constructor. Barney_3_ch.jpg|Barney y sus amigos. Season21Promo.png|Thomas y sus amigos. Clausura inicial y reapertura A mediados del 2016, varios actores de doblaje publicaron en sus redes sociales que Art Sound pronto cerraría sus puertas. Grupo Macías tomó esa decisión para ya no tener ningún contrato laboral con la A.N.D.A. y pasar los proyectos que tienen a IDF. Por esa razón, muchos actores decidieron dejar de laborar en todas las instalaciones del grupo, abandonando sus fijos en series y ya no aceptar proyectos nuevos. Tiempo después, se anunció que Art Sound abriría nuevamente para terminar de grabar determinadas series de televisión, algunas que incluso ya estaban en sus últimas temporadas. Esto sin embargo no detuvo la renuncia de algunos actores al considerarlo como una estrategia para mantenerlos en dichas series y cerrar el estudio nuevamente al culminarlas, y lo justo habría sido que todas las empresas de Macías pagaran por la A.N.D.A. La única serie que continuó doblándose en Art Sound en ese momento fue La teoría del Big Bang, hasta que también pasó a doblarse en IDF a partir de su temporada 11. Actualmente, el estudio sólo funciona para realizar labores menores para otras series de Grupo Macías como mezclas de audios o retakes. Lista de trabajos 'Series de televisión' 'Warner Bros.' *11.22.63 *2 chicas quebradas - 2 Broke Girls () * A to Z *Amigos - Friends *Caso cerrado - Cold Case *Chica indiscreta - Gossip Girl (1ª-2ª temporada) *Cortes y puntadas - Nip/Tuck *Dallas (2012) (temp. 3) *Dos hombres y medio - Two and a Half Men (temporadas 1-4, 11-12) *El bar de los Sullivan (temporadas 2-3) *El diario de Carrie (temporada 2) *El reino (2013) *Everwood *Emergencias urbanas - Third Watch *E.R. Sala de urgencias - E.R. *Fastlane *Flecha (1ª-4ª temporadas ) *Las nuevas aventuras de Christine - The New Adventures of Old Christine *Las travesuras de mi hermana *La teoría del Big Bang (desde 6ª temporada y redoblaje temporada 1ª-5ª) *Lindas mentirosas (1ª -6ª temporada y parte de la 7ª) *Longmire (2ª temporada- presente) *O.C. Vidas ajenas *One Tree Hill: Hermanos rebeldes *Ravenswood *Shameless *Sin rastro - Without a Trace *Smallville (temporadas 1-7) *Sobrenatural - Supernatural (temporadas 1-4, 12) *Solteros desesperados - Undateable *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip *Suburgatorio *Veronica Mars *V: Invasión Extraterrestre (Redoblaje) 'CBS Paramount Television' *¡Rob! *90210 (1ª y 2ª temporada) *Accidentally on Purpose *Apariciones *Becker *Cane *Hechiceras - Charmed *Los 4400 *Jericho *Caso cerrado (2ª a 7ª temporada) *Los líos de las Parker - The Parkers *Medium *Melrose Place (serie de 2009) *NCIS: Criminología Naval - NCIS *NCIS: Los Ángeles *NUM3R0S *Rules of Engagement *Todos odian a Chris 'Nickelodeon Network' *Drake y Josh *Zoey 101 *Súper natural (temporada 3) *ICarly *Victorious *Ayuda a tu Mundo de Nickelodeon *El misterio de Anubis *Julie y los fantasmas *Wendell y Vinnie *Sam y Cat *The Thundermans (hasta ep. 58) 'NBC' *Chicago en llamas *Chicago Med *El suceso - The Event *Hospital Mercy *Life: De por vida *Nuestra generación - American Dreams *Policías de Chicago - Chicago P.D. *Will & Grace 'MTV' *Chica rara - Awkward *Cosas de mujeres - Girl Code *Laguna Beach *Zach será famoso 'Sony Pictures Television' *Daños - Damages (temporadas 1-3) *Drop Dead Diva (temporadas 1-2) *Mujeres de blanco - Strong Medicine *Rescátame (temporadas 1-5) '20th Century Fox' *Engáñame si puedes - Lie to Me *Wilfred 'HBO Latinoamérica' *El negocio (Temps. 1-3) *Magnífica 70 (Temp. 1) 'Otros proyectos' *Afterworld *A la vista de todos *Barney y sus amigos *Boomtown *Californication *Caso resuelto - The Closer *Crímenes mayores *Cult *El escudo - The Shield *Este es mi país *Eterna juventud - Walt Disney Pictures *Falling Skies (temporadas 1-3) *Gladiadores americanos *Los normales *Mad Men *Mutante X *Plaza Sésamo *Tráfico humano *Scare Tactics (temporada 4-presente) *Signed, Sealed, Delivered *Six Feet Under - Seis pies bajo tierra (versión TV) 'Películas' 'Columbia / Sony' *Acorralada (2002) *La herencia del Sr. Deeds (Columbia Pictures/New Line Cinema) (2002) *Resident Evil (2002) *La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) *El grito (2004) *Criaturas salvajes 2 (2004) *La envidia mata (2004) *La isla del tesoro (1999) *Las ex novias de mi novio (2004) *Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) *El hombre de la casa (2005) *Hitch: Especialista en seducción (2005) *Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) *Memorias de una geisha (2005) *Oliver Twist (2005) *Los productores (2005) *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) *Casino Royale (2006) *Más extraño que la ficción (2006) *Recortes de mi vida (2006) *Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) *Bajos instintos 2 (2006) *Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) *Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2006) *Todos los hombres del rey (2006) *A través del universo (2007) *El campamento de papá (2007) *Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) *La esperanza vive en mí (2007) *Las vueltas de la vida (2007) *Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) *Resident Evil 3: Extinción (2007) *Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras (2007) *Justo en la mira (2008) *Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor (2008) *Piña express (2008) *Agente internacional (2009) *Año uno (2009) *Héroe de centro comercial (2009) *Julie & Julia (2009) *Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres (2009) *Rescate del metro 123 (2009) *The Grudge 3 (2009) *Plan B (2010) *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (versión de HBO para TV) (2010) 'Warner Bros.' *Annabelle (2014) *Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) *Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) *La horca (2015) *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) *Pasante de moda (2015) *Creed: Corazón de campeón (2015) *Punto de quiebre (2015) *Cómo ser soltera (2016) *El elegido (2016) *La leyenda de Tarzán (2016) *Cuando las luces se apagan (2016) *El contador (2016) 'Universal' *Robando la navidad (2003) *Dos por el dinero (2005) *Fantasmas por montón (2008) *Los miserables (2012) *Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) *Si estuvieras aqui (segunda versión) (2014) 'Screen Gems' *El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) *Inframundo: La evolución (2006) *Sin rastros (2008) *Vecinos en la mira (2008) *Obsesiva (2009) 'Lionsgate' *Caos (redoblaje) (2005) *Hostal (2006) *Hostel II (2007) 'CBS Films' * Un amor imposible (2011) * Seven Psychopaths (2012) 'Otros proyectos' *¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? *8 MM II *Arma mortal 2 (redoblaje) *Cafeína *Caos (redoblaje) *Charlie Bartlett *Cocodrilo 2 *Dos hijos de Francisco *Fuerza Delta (redoblaje) *Hurricane Season *La pelea final *La chica que soñaba con un cerillo y un galón de gasolina *La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire *Mickey Matson y la conspiración cabeza de cobre *Todo lo que quiero es una Navidad *Un día a la vez *Un día perfecto 'Telefilms' 'Nickelodeon Network' *Best Player *El profe de gimnasia *El último día del verano *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood *Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *iCarly en Japón *iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx *iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious *Jinxed, una cuestión de suerte *Nicky Deuce *Que gane el mejor *Swindle *Un crucero alocado 'Telenovelas brasileñas' Además reconocida por sus telenovelas de Rede Globo, de las cuales ha doblado más de una treintena hasta la fecha. Globo en el 2013 cambió el estudio de doblaje de sus telenovelas a Sebastians. Las últimas dobladas en Art Sound fueron Encantadoras y Avenida Brasil. *Acuarela del amor *Amazonia *América *Avenida Brasil *Bajo la Luna *Belleza pura *Belíssima *Celebridad *Chocolate con pimienta *Cinquentona *Ciudad Paraíso *Cobras y lagartos *Como una ola *Corazones Rebeldes *CuChiCheos *Cuento encantado *Cuna de Gato *Deseo prohibido *Dinosaurios y Robots *Dos caras *El astro *El color del pecado *El profeta *Encantadoras *Escrito en las estrellas *Fina estampa *Gabriela *India, una historia de amor *Insensato Corazón *La Cura *La favorita *La mestiza *Las Brasileñas *Las Cariocas *Loco por ellas *Maysa *Mujeres apasionadas *Niña moza *Páginas de la vida *Paraíso tropical *Passione *Sabor de la pasión *Señora del destino *Siete Mujeres *Siete pecados *Vivir la vida 'Anime' 'Viz Media' *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Bleach *Zatch Bell 'Otros proyectos' *Babel II *Barom One *Beast Fighter *Blue Seed *Burn Up Excess *Corrector Yui *Cowboy Bebop *Cyborg 009 *Dante el señor de los demonios *Doraemon *Doraemon (2005) *El Ceniciento *Frontera sin ley *Guerras de Genma *Gunsmith Cats *Hamtaro *Ikki Tosen *Los 7 salvajes *Mars, el exterminador *MegaMan NT Warrior *Mirmo Zibang *Monkey Typhoon *Musumet *My Last Day *Neon Genesis Evangelion *¡Oh, mi diosa! *Saber Marionette *Super submarino 99 *Zero, el Guerrero Cosmico 'Series animadas' 'Nickelodeon Network' *Escuela Wayside *Rocket Power *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto 'Warner Bros.' *Looney Tunes (redoblaje) *Los pequeños Looney Tunes *El Show de los Looney Tunes *El Show de Tom y Jerry (2014) (1ª temporada) *Wabbit (1ª temporada) 'Nelvana' *Franklin *Rolie Polie Olie *Grotescología, agentes asquerosos Comedy Central * La casa de los dibujos * TripTank Hit Entertainment * Bob el constructor * Thomas y sus amigos (13ª temporada-presente) 'Otros proyectos' *Cubitos *Celebrity Deathmatch *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (1ª temporada) *Pantera Negra *Supernoobs 'Películas animadas' HiT Entertainment/Universal *Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Aventura Comienza *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor HiT Entertainment *Bob el constructor: La gran dino excavación *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías *Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Día de los Diésel *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Misterio de la Montaña Azul *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías Warner Bros. Animation ''' *La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos (redoblaje) *Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz *Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes *Tom y Jerry: El Dragon Perdido *Tom y Jerry y El Valiente Robin Hood *La gigante aventura de Tom y Jerry *Tom y Jerry: En una aventura con Jonny Quest *Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga *Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra '''Otros proyectos *La leyenda de Sarila 'Videojuegos' * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * LEGO Avengers 'Películas de anime' *Los padrinos de Tokio *Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! *Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! 'Especiales de TV' Warner Bros. *Flash vs. Flecha (diálogos de Flecha) *Flash/Flecha: Héroes unen fuerzas (diálogos de Flecha) *Flecha: Secuestrado Directores *Adrián Fogarty *Alfonso Ramírez *Ángeles Bravo *Armando Coria *Carlos Becerril *Circe Luna *Diana Pérez *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Tejedo *Elena Ramírez *Elsa Covián *Enrique Cervantes *Enzo Fortuny *Francisco Colmenero *Gaby Willer *Gloria Obregón *Herman López *Humberto Solórzano *Irwin Daayán *Javier Olguín *Jorge Roig *Jorge Roig Jr. *José Arenas *José Gilberto Vilchis *José Luis Orozco *Juan Alfonso Carralero *Laura Torres *Liliana Barba *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Love Santini *María Fernanda Morales *Marcos Patiño *Martín Soto *Maru Guzmán *Maynardo Zavala (hasta 2008) *Mónica Villaseñor *Nicolás Frías *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Rebeca Gómez *Rebeca Patiño *René García *Rocío Garcel *Rocío Prado *Rodolfo Vargas *Rommy Mendoza *Rossy Aguirre *Salvador Delgado *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Sylvia Garcel *Toni Rodríguez *Yamil Atala *Víctor Ugarte Traductores y Adaptadores *Arturo Cataño *Arturo Martínez Ortiz *Bernardo López *Carolina Fierro *César Alarcón *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Tejedo *Elena Ramírez *Giselle Castro *Herman López *Hilda Alegre Tapia *Homero Villarreal *Isabel Cristo *Julio César Alcántara *Julio Varela *Joaquin Alpizar *Jesús Vallejo *Kali Corral *Lilly Kerekes *María Fernanda Morales *Miguel Eduardo Reyes *Rebeca Brillas *Rebeca Patiño *Román Segura Dirección musical *Eduardo Tejedo *Jorge Roig Clientes * Warner Bros. (hasta 2016) * CBS (hasta 2013) **CBS Television Studios (hasta 2013) **CBS Films (hasta 2012) * Nickelodeon (hasta 2016) * MTV * Sony (hasta 2010) **Sony Pictures Television (hasta 2009) **Columbia Pictures (hasta 2010) **Screen Gems (hasta 2009) * HBO (hasta 2016) * Showtime (hasta 2008) * Lionsgate (hasta 2007) * 20th Century Fox Television (hasta 2014) * NBC/Universal (hasta 2015) **NBC (hasta 2015) **Universal Pictures (hasta 2014) * Viz Media (hasta 2015) * HiT Entertainment * Nelvana Referencias Cierre de Art Sound México. Véase también *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Grupo Macías *Román Sound *Macías TV *Sebastians *IDF Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1990s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s